Icy Romance
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Zhane and Karone Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Icy Romance**

Karone looked out at the frozen pond with little confidence. She hadn't done the best job when she went with Cassie and Ashley, but she had already opened her big mouth and brought it up to Zhane. And since Zhane was Zhane he immediately suggested that she teach him. Teach him? Right, like that was going to work. Here they were attempting to get together and she was going to bring him something that she couldn't really do.

"Hey."

She turned to see Zhane came running up. Karone stood up, "Hey."

"So, we ready?"

"Have to get on ice skates."

"Right."

The two sat down on the bench and both pulled on their skates and then tied them. Karone looked warily at the ice not really sure if she wanted to do this anymore. "Are you ready?" She hoped he would suggest something else.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah."

"This can't be that hard. You just skate on there like that movie Ashley had us watch the other night?"

"Basically."

"Alright, nothing I can't handle." Zhane stood up wobbly and walked over to the ice, "Nothing hard so far." Even though Karone really liked him, sometimes she wished that something would happen that would bring him right back down on the ground. "Are you com—" Karone watched as Zhane fell on his backside. Her mouth dropped open but then she began to giggle causing Zhane to look up, "You think this is funny?"

She nodded, "You should have seen yourself."

"Ha ha, I'll tape it and save it for later." He said with a grin. "Now, are you getting up or not?"

Karone stopped laughing and looked around, there wasn't much that she could do to stall any longer so she got up and headed for the ice. As soon as she got onto the ice she felt how unstable she was, just like when she came with Ashley and Cassie. Karone was able to move a bit before she started to lose balance, she stopped moving and held arms out until she was stable again.

Zhane got up and slowly moved back to Karone. "Come on, you've got it better than me."

"Use your arms."

So Zhane put his arms up to hold his balance. "Like this?" He asked when he got right next to her.

"Just like that."

Smiling at her he began to lean in when he fell again. As Karone laughed she held her hand to him and soon found herself on the ice next to him. Zhane looked at her, "So try to help me up and you fall down?"

Lightly hitting him on the arm she said "Shut up." Karone struggled to stand back up followed by Zhane.

Soon they were both standing. Zhane looked at Karone and smiled, "Perhaps we need to use each other for help."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Zhane gently took her hand in his, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The two moved further then before but still fell. They continued until they had made it all around the pond. They were now at the bench that they had started from. As they sat on the bench Karone leaned down and changed into her boots while Zhane followed her. "That was fun."

Karone looked over at Zhane moving some of her hair away from her face at the same time, "It was."

After changing boots Zhane stood and offered his hand to Karone, "Come on, let's go back to the cabin."

"Okay."

Karone and Zhane trudged through the snow and made it to the cabin without any problems. After they stepped inside they took off their jackets, scarves, hats and gloves and Zhane went over and started a fire. "There. I think I'm going to change."

The blonde girl looked down at her clothes and realized how wet they had gotten from falling, "Me too."

After Karone had changed she went back out into the common room and saw Zhane mixing something. "Here I made you some hot chocolate." He finished mixing it and brought it over to her.

"Thanks." She looked around before going over and sitting near the fire, "So where is everyone?"

"Andros and Ashley went to go see The Nutcracker, TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ciaran all went shopping for presents."

"Wow. I didn't realize."

"Yep."

Once they were done with their hot chocolates Zhane sent them back to the kitchen while he got a blanket, "You're still a bit cold."

She had been shivering slightly, "Well I need to warm up."

Zhane put the blanket around her and leaned in with a gentle kiss. Pulling away he smiled at her. Karone looked down before up into Zhane's eyes, and then kissed him connecting the two of them again. After a while the two were just sitting, Zhane was holding Karone as she leaned back into him, under the blanket. "I like ice skating." Karone said closing her eyes.

"Me too." Zhane kissed the top of her head and just sat enjoying holding Karone.


End file.
